Giratina
Giratina (Japanese: ギラティナ Giratina) is a Legendary / -type Pokémon. Giratina is the Version Mascot for Pokémon Platinum. It is the rival of Dialga and Palkia. Biology Physiology Giratina's Altered Forme is a giant, dragon-like Pokémon, with an appearance similar to that of a large sauropod. It has 6 legs, gold protrusions that look like external ribs, and golden horns on its head. Its neck has five red stripes and 4 black stripes. On its back, it has a black stripe pattern that extends to its legs. It has black wings with three red thorn-like appendages called Girasols (a rare type of opal) coming out of them. Giratina's Origin Forme is more serpentine (like an amphitheater) than its Altered Forme. Its wings are now shaped like tentacles with the red thorn-like appendages sticking out at the end. Its mouth is now behind the two appendages in front of its face. They open when Giratina roars or etc. The horns on its head are still the same. Giratina in Origin Forme has five rows of golden spikes protruding out of the torso and near the tail. Five gray and red stripes are partially overlapped by these spikes. Special abilities Like some Pokémon, it has a signature move, called Shadow Force, which hits the opponent without fail even if the foe uses Protect or Detect beforehand. When in its Origin Forme, it retains its phenomenal amounts of HP, like any other Pokémon that is in their alternate formes, and it focuses on more offensive moves, and less on the defensive moves. It switches its Attack stats with its Defense stats in its Origin Forme, making it a great powerhouse. It is also a vastly powerful Pokémon that can use these benefits to fit the trainer's focus on attacking. It will become Origin Forme when in the Distortion World, or when holding the Griseous Orb, which can be found in a secret part of the Distortion World that can only be entered through a portal in Turnback Cave (The portal will only open if you catch Giratina in the Distortion World) or get it before catching it. Evolution Giratina does not evolve. Pokemon Mythology Giratina, along with Dialga and Palkia, was created when Arceus hatched from it's egg. Arceus tasked Giratina to create anti-matter. Giratina was known (other than mewtwo) to be one of the most aggressive pokemon. Because of this, Arceus banished Giratina to the Distortion World, where he supposedly would be trapped in forever. Game Info Game locations |backcolor= |diamondpearl= Turnback Cave |dprarity= One |platinum= Distortion World, Turnback Cave (If not caught in Distortion World) |ptrarity= One |heartgoldsoulsilver= Ruins of Alph (Event Arceus required) |hgssrarity= One |blackwhite= Trade |bwrarity= One (Event) |black2white2 = Trade or receive from Pokémon Dream Radar |b2w2rarity = One (Event) |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Soaring in the Sky (South of Dewford Town) |orasrarity = One}} Side Game Locations |backcolor= |PMD2= World Abyss (30F) }} Pokédex Entries |border= |gen=IV |diamond=A Pokémon that is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours. It appears in an ancient cemetery. |pearl=A Pokémon that is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours. It appears in an ancient cemetery. |platinum=It was banished for its violence. It silently gazed upon the old world from the Distortion World. |heartgold=This Pokémon is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours, where common knowledge is distorted and strange. |soulsilver=This Pokémon is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours, where common knowledge is distorted and strange. |black=It was banished for its violence. It silently gazed upon the old world from the Distortion World. |white=It was banished for its violence. It silently gazed upon the old world from the Distortion World. |black 2=It was banished for its violence. It silently gazed upon the old world from the Distortion World. |white 2=It was banished for its violence. It silently gazed upon the old world from the Distortion World. |x=This Pokémon is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours, where common knowledge is distorted and strange. |y=It was banished for its violence. It silently gazed upon the old world from the Distortion World. |or=This Pokémon is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours, where common knowledge is distorted and strange. |as=It was banished for its violence. It silently gazed upon the old world from the Distortion World.}} Learnset Leveling Generation V= |-| Generation IV= }} | |Cool|2}} | |Cool|2}} | |Smart|0}} | |Tough|2}} | |Cool|0}} | |Smart|2}} | |Cute|2}} | |Smart|2}} | |Cool|3}} | |Cute|2}} | |Beauty|2}} }} Sprites |dpspr= Girantina-Altered-Forme_(DP).png |ptspr= GiratinaSprite(P).png |hgssspr= 487giratina.png |IVback= GiratinaBackSprite(DPP).png |dpsprs= Girantina-Altered-Forme_Shiny(DP).png |ptsprs= GiratinaSpriteShiny(P).png |hgsssprs= GiratinaSpriteShiny(HGSS).png |IVbacks= GiratinaBackSpriteShiny(DPP).png |bwspr= Giratina-Altered-Forme_BW.gif |bwsprs= Girantina-Altered-Forme_Shiny_BW.png |Vback= GiratinaBackSprite(BW).png |Vbacks= GiratinaBackSpriteShiny(BW).png |xyspr = Giratina XY.gif |xysprf = Giratina Origin XY.gif |VIback = Giratina Back XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Giratina has a large role in the 11th Pokémon movie, Giratina and the Sky Warrior, where it tries to attack Dialga for polluting its dimension with its earlier battles with Palkia. However, later on it is captured by Zero and nearly killed after he tries to absorb its powers. Giratina is rescued by Ash and his friends, with help from Shaymin. Giratina also has a role in the 12th Pokémon movie, Arceus and the Jewel of Life, where Giratina fends off Arceus as Ash and friends prevent the betrayal long ago from happening. Trivia *No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Giratina. **Because of this, Giratina is the only dual type Pokémon that is weak to both of its types. *Along with Palkia and Dialga, their eyes resemble those of Arceus's. *Giratina has 6 neck spikes, 6 wing spikes, and 6 legs in its regular form; this is referrencing to 666, which is the number of the devil. **Also, in the Bible, Satan is referrenced to be a dragon, and Giratina also happens to be a Dragon-type. **Along with these resemblances, Giratina's species is the Renegade pokemon; this may also be referrencing the fact that in the Bible, Lucifer became "renegade", separating himself from God, before the creation of the world. ** However, non of these speculations we're ever confirmed. *In the anime, Giratina has the same roar as the monster Mothra, who initially starred in her own movie, before being absorbed by the Godzilla franchise. **Giratina is not the only monster to have a roar from the Toho Sound Library. Palkia, Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem also have roars used by monsters in the Godzilla franchise (part of Palkia's roar came from Skywalker Sound). *If one listens closely, Girantina's cry sounds like it has background music. *Giratina is currently the only Pokemon to fall down from the top of the screen at the start of its wild encounter (Platinum only). *At the start of the Distortion World battle in Platinum, the message says "The Distortion World's Giratina appeared!". This is another one-off, but this only appears once. From there on, references state "The wild Giratina". Gallery 487Giratina_DP_anime.png 487Giratina_Origin_Forme_DP_anime.png 487Giratina_Altered_Forme_Dream.png 487Giratina_Origin_Forme_Dream.png 487Giratina_Site.png 487Giratina_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 487Shiny_Giratina.png Giratina_concept_art.jpg Giratina_concept_art_2.jpg Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Large Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon